


Best Laid Plans

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Больше всего в этом порушенном плане он возненавидел то, насколько же его заклятому врагу это все понравилось.
Kudos: 19





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113639) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



— Я должен был догадаться, что так пошутить мог только ты, — вместо приветствия сказал юный зеленоглазый волшебник, усевшись напротив привлекательного мужчины, одетого в плащ с капюшоном. Мальчик, которому было всего лишь одиннадцать лет, держал свернутый в руке пергамент. Возмущенно им потряся перед лицом мужчины, он бросил его на стол. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что бы могло случиться, увидь хоть кто-нибудь подпись, которую ты так мастерски тут оставил?  
— Полагаю, они бы сделали поспешные выводы, — спокойно ответил мужчина и перевел взгляд с мальчика на хозяйку бара, которая искоса поглядывала на них. — Розмерта, будь добра, принеси моему юному другу что-нибудь из напитков. Может быть, сливочного пива.  
— К черту пиво, — прорычал мальчик, когда Розмерта что-то быстро ответила и отошла к стойке готовить заказ. — Пусть принесет огневиски.  
— Ну-ну, мистер Поттер. Дети в вашем возрасте не должны пить, — пожурил мужчина, чья улыбка стала только шире.  
— Заткнись, идиот. А вдруг тебя кто-то услышит? — зашипел мальчик и заозирался по сторонам. Убедившись, что никто на них не смотрит, он повернулся обратно. — Тебе это все нравится, да?  
— Конечно, почему бы и нет, — согласился мужчина. Взяв со стола чашку, он сделал глоток. — Как складывается твоя школьная жизнь, мой дорогой мальчик? — спросил он. Его ухмылка сразу же превратилась в откровенную усмешку, когда мальчишка злобно зыркнул на него в ответ. — Полагаю, не очень?  
— Сотри это глупое выражение со своего лица. Тебе не идет, — огрызнулся мальчик и поднял голову. К столу подошла Розмерта, неся на подносе пинту сливочного пива.  
— Спасибо, милая, — поблагодарил мужчина. Он отсчитал ей несколько монет, совершенно проигнорировав тихое рычание со стороны мальчика. — Не обращайте внимание на моего… племянника. Он сегодня в дурном настроении. Уверен, оно очень быстро пройдет, как только он попробует ваше изумительное сливочное пиво, — он подмигнул и невозмутимо похлопал Розмерту ниже спины, отсылая ее прочь. Обычно таких нахалов Розмерта с проклятиями выпинывала из "Трех Метел", но в этот раз она лишь покраснела, глупо захихикав, и ушла обратно к бару, покачивая бедрами.  
— Ты. Ты это все специально, — в отчаянии застонал мальчик. — Ты делаешь это, чтобы пытать меня.  
— Мм-хмм, — согласно промычал мужчина, смотря вслед Розмерте. — Ты же знаешь, что я чрезвычайно привлекательный мужчина. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы использовать это в своих интересах, — он задумчиво поджал губы. — Хм… Я мог бы даже пригласить ее куда-нибудь сегодня вечером. Должно быть интересно.  
— Святый Мерлин, спаси меня, — вздохнул мальчик. Выглядел он так, будто хотел удариться головой об стол. — У тебя хотя бы есть стоящий повод, ради которого ты меня позвал сюда, или ты просто решил сделать мою жизнь еще более несчастной, чем она есть сейчас?  
— Ну, полагаю, всего по чуть-чуть, — ответил мужчина. — Впрочем, по большей части я пришел позлорадствовать.  
— Позлорадствовать? — безразлично спросил мальчик. О чем он мог злорадствовать? С учетом всех обстоятельств, его жизнь была как минимум вдвое хуже, чем у него самого. Он вдруг выпрямился, нахмурившись, и пристальнее вгляделся в лицо мужчины. — Твою мать. Это не иллюзия? Не гламур? — спросил он и потянулся через стол, чтобы коснуться чужого лица, подергать за щеки. — Ни хрена себе. Оно настоящее!  
— Угу, — мужчина самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Он казался чересчур довольным для того, кого только что тянули за щеки. Почти незаметно он вытащил волшебную палочку и невербально наложил вокруг их стола Муффлиато. Иначе люди точно станут обращать на них внимание, если мальчик будет вести себя еще громче.  
— Подожди-ка, — пробормотал тот, нахмурившись. — Я тебе не верю. Оборотное?  
— Это способ сказать, что ты хочешь провести со мной еще час? — спросил мужчина. — Возражать не стану. Мы можем сидеть здесь и разговаривать о твоих несомненно прекрасных школьных днях, пока действие предполагаемого зелья не сойдет на нет...  
— Заткнись, — прорычал мальчик и приподнял веки мужчины, чтобы полностью увидеть темную радужку глаз. — Ага! — триумфально воскликнул он. — У левого глаза в нижней левой части радужки должна быть черная точка! Ты был неаккуратен. Это какая-то иллюзия, это… — он резко замер на полуслове, когда на радужке, о которой он говорил, появилась черная маленькая точка. — Как ты… Ты метаморф!  
Мужчина закатил глаза и отпихнул от себя чужие руки.  
— Не совсем, — отпив очередной глоток из чашки, он слабо улыбнулся нахмуренному лицу напротив. — Тебя это бесит, да?  
— Как тебе это удалось? — последовал требовательный вопрос. — Это занимает годы… как ты… всего лишь за четыре месяца?..  
— Я скажу, но сначала я хотел бы узнать… — мужчина вдруг затих, его улыбка стала шире, — ...как школа?  
— А ты сам что думаешь? — прорычал мальчик и откинулся назад, чуть не упав со стула. — Студенты — придурки, профессора — придурки, привидения — придурки, и я ненавижу портреты… Дамблдор кружит вокруг со своей этой невменяемой заботой всезнающего дедушки; МакГонагалл настаивает на том, чтобы я после уроков вел с ней задушевные дискуссии о Трансфигурации; Снейп преследует меня по всей школе, клянусь...  
— Ну, ну, — снисходительно хмыкнул мужчина, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, как сложно подавлять магический талант? — мальчик обвиняюще ткнул в мужчину пальцем. — О, когда ты об этом думаешь, то все чинно да гладко: просто изображай самые простые заклинания и не выделяйся, парочку раз притворись, что налажал. Только вот это так не работает! Как только магия понимает, как именно нужно что-то делать, она больше не может вести себя иначе. Что еще хуже — моя магия сейчас вообще на рефлексах действует! Я чуть не проклял Драко Малфоя, когда он кинул в меня проклятье обезноживания! Знаешь, сколько времени мне потребовалось, чтобы объяснить, как я смог выучить боевое заклинание из седьмого курса? Четыре часа. Это были три разных профессора и Снейп, который все это время пытался залезть ко мне в голову!  
— Звучит паршиво, — в голосе мужчины было слышно неприкрытое удовлетворение.  
— А ЕЩЁ эта Грейнджер. Гермиона мать ее Грейнджер, — простонал мальчик и воздел руки к потолку, будто прося его рухнуть на него. — А я ведь всего лишь парочку раз был лучше нее, и теперь она не оставляет меня в покое. «Что я сделал, где я это выучил, какие книги прочитал, почему ей не рассказал, а мог бы показать...» и так далее. Она теперь преследует меня похуже Снейпа. И каждый раз, когда я сижу в библиотеке, она нависает над плечом, пытаясь узнать, что я такое читаю, — раздраженно прорычал мальчик. Подняв руку, он развел большой и указательный пальцы в стороны: — Я очень близок к тому, чтобы подстроить несчастный случай, который уложит ее в Больничное крыло до конца семестра.  
Мужчина прочистил горло, вопросительно вскинул брови и смотрел на мальчика до тех пор, пока тот не закатил глаза.  
— Я не буду этого делать, — фыркнул он. — Не тогда, когда Дамблдор и Снейп наблюдают за мной как два переросших стервятника, — пробормотал он.  
— Ясно, — сказал мужчина, опять выглядя довольным. — А что насчет Рональда Уизли? — на его лице расползлась улыбка, когда вопрос вызвал очередной мученический стон.  
— Клянусь, однажды я замурую его в стену и так оставлю, — ответил мальчик. — Я думал, уж с ним-то проблем не будет: он мог бы стать отличным шутом или дрессированной обезьянкой. Ну или еще кем, но нет. «Могу я одолжить твою метлу, что ты думаешь о Пушках, Малфой настоящая задница, Снейп сальноволосый мерзавец, ненавижу братьев, ненавижу быть бедным, бла-бла-бла», — мальчик изобразил пальцами тявкающую собаку. — В итоге по существу он так ничего и не говорит. А еще не стоит забывать о «учеба для заучек и скользких слизней, зачем нам идти в библиотеку, помоги мне с домашкой, ненавижу Зелья, ненавижу Трансфигурацию, помоги с сочинением, пошли погуляем, кто вообще захочет читать?». А я ведь даже не могу кинуть в него Силенцио, потому что он побежит к учителям и обломает все веселье! Единственное время, когда его можно терпеть, это когда он играет в шахматы, а потом опять начинается скрип зубов, кусание ногтей и скрежет стула.  
— Кажется, тебе там весело, — усмехнулся мужчина.  
Мальчик разочарованно застонал.   
— Я ведь даже не могу найти кого поумнее, чтобы хотя бы поговорить! — воскликнул он. — Если я пытаюсь с кем-то начать разговор, ты они просто пялятся на меня в ответ, спрашивают о Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть или просят показать шрам. Однажды я захотел войти в учебную группу. Знаешь, что мы обсуждали четыре занятия подряд? Мою предполагаемую способность выживания после смертельного проклятия, — мальчик закатил глаза. — Если я говорю с кем-то из Рейвенкло, они либо едва замечают меня, либо ведут себя высокомерно, потому что я Мальчик-Который-Выжил и получаю хорошие оценки явно из-за фаворитизма. Однажды я решил попытать удачу на Слизерине. В итоге пришлось их лечить, а потом стирать память. Они все живы, так что даже не спрашивай… — мальчик безразлично махнул рукой.  
Мужчину весело хмыкнул.  
— Ты так давно этого хотел, а сейчас вываливаешь на меня свои проблемы, будто где-то сломалась плотина.  
— Да, проблем хватает, — прорычал мальчик. — Я думал, что от присутствия в Хогвартсе будут одни плюсы: общайся, вербуй сторонников и прочая, прочая. Но нет, — фыркнув, он откинулся на спинку стула. — Сраная трата времени. И я даже не могу выбраться оттуда, потому что пока я подопечный Хогвартса, Дамблдор может отследить меня, куда бы я ни пошёл. Чтобы разорвать связь, мне придется сделать это в Большом зале, но Дамблдор доберется до меня раньше, чем я закончу ритуал. И тогда станет совсем плохо.  
Мужчина расхохотался.  
— Бедный маленький мальчик. Как же много у тебя проблем, — совсем не искренне посочувствовал он.  
— Катись в ад, — беззлобно ответил мальчик и наконец-то взял со стола свое сливочное пиво. — Как ты это сделал? — вдруг спросил он, посмотрев прямо на мужчину. — Тело — как ты его сделал?  
— Попробуешь угадать? — подразнил мужчина и улыбнулся, когда получил в ответ лишь пристальный взгляд над сливочным пивом. — В волшебном мире есть одно существо, способное к самопреобразованию лучше, чем метаморф, — все-таки сказал он, став с напускной небрежностью изучать ногти. — Я случайно столкнулся с одним из них и решил посмотреть, что произойдет. К моему удивлению, мы идеально подошли друг другу… — он замолчал, став полировать ноготь среднего пальца о манжет своей темной мантии. — Должно быть, это из-за того, что люди сильно меня боятся.  
Мальчик неверяще уставился на него.  
— Ты… боггарт? — медленно спросил он. — Чертов боггарт?  
Мужчина победоносно улыбнулся ему.  
— Представь себе самое опасное и страшное существо во вселенной и то, что зиждется на страхе, — он приглашающе махнул рукой. — Конечно, мне пришлось покинуть бедного Квиррелла, чтобы все заработало — он, вероятно, все еще гниет в том шкафу на площади Гриммо, — но получилось. Теперь я боггарт, который вместо того, чтобы полагаться на чужие страхи, может стать тем, кем захочет, — улыбка мужчины стала похожа на самодовольную ухмылку. — Плюс ко всему, я немного улучшил свои навыки легилименции. Видимо, боггарты — самые сильные телепаты. Кто бы знал.  
— Чертов боггарт, — опять повторил мальчик. Застонав, он все-таки сделал то, что хотел: его лоб с громким стуком встретился с поверхностью стола. — Боггарт. Вот оно. Вот оно, блять, что! Я сдаюсь! Я ненавижу свою жизнь, я ненавижу тебя, я ненавижу твоего гребаного боггарта! — он поднял голову от стола и умоляюще сказал: — Убей меня прямо сейчас и избавь от страданий.  
— Оу, ну тогда мне будет не над кем злорадствовать, — пожаловался мужчина. — И что веселого тогда будет в жизни?  
— Подожди, если ты боггарт, то… — мальчик стремительно вытащил палочку, направил ее на мужчину и закричал: — Ридикулус!  
Ничего не произошло.  
— Было бы довольно нелепо, если бы я не нашел защиты от этого, не так ли? — удивленно поинтересовался мужчина. — А еще я могу пройтись по парку развлечений к ближайшему комедийному шоу и даже не дернуться. Так что можешь не пытаться надорвать живот от смеха — мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты пострадал.  
— Да, а я еще сомневался, что смогу так легко отделаться, — мальчик грустно вздохнул и раздосадованно бросил палочку на стол. — И что теперь? У тебя идеальное тело. Дальше что?  
— Ну, я думал о том, чтобы повозиться в сене с милой Розмертой и посмотреть, как я буду себя чувствовать после этого, — мужчина задумчиво посмотрел в сторону бара. Краем глаза взглянув на мальчика, он улыбнулся. — О, ну же, Гарри. Неужели я не заслужил реакции получше?  
— Пошел на хрен, — медленно проговаривая каждое слово, ответил мальчик.  
— Как ни печально это признавать, но школа, кажется, научила тебя плохим манерам. «Пошел на хрен»? Серьезно? Тсс… — мужчина покачал головой и ухмыльнулся, увидев лицо мальчика. — Ну, я должен поблагодарить тебя за это, — он перевел взгляд на ладонь, растопырив пальцы. — Если бы у тебя не возникла гениальнейшая идея вернуться в собственную молодость, чтобы заново пережить жизнь и переиграть войну...  
— Я не стал бы этого делать, если бы знал, что произойдет такое, — пробормотал мальчик и с отвращением посмотрел на свою маленькую ладонь. — Или что ты пойдешь вместе со мной. Идея состояла в том, чтобы найти способ больше никогда не видеть тебя в моей жизни. И вот ты здесь. Чертовски блестящий план. Потрясающий, черт возьми.  
Мужчина засмеялся.  
— Да, Хогвартс однозначно учит тебя плохому, — он откинулся на спинку стула. — Может, мне стоит попытаться добиться усыновления, чтобы выяснить, смогу ли я привить тебе хоть немного манер?  
Мальчик весь подобрался, взгляд его стал куда серьезнее.  
— Ты не посмеешь, — сказал он. В его голосе чувствовалась неуверенность.  
— О, еще как посмею. Это будет забавно, не думаешь? — спросил мужчина. — Вообще, мне кажется, это должно быть довольно легко. В конце концов, не так уж и много людей могли бы связать меня с Волдемортом. Я всего лишь Том Риддл, бывший староста Хогвартса, который исчез через несколько лет после окончания школы, а потом появился снова, чтобы попроситься на должность профессора, а затем снова исчез, — он широко улыбался, говоря все это. — Единственные люди, которые знают, это бывшие учителя и некоторые Пожиратели Смерти, верно? Если все сделать осторожно и быстро, то Дамблдор и слова вставить не успеет.  
Мальчик застонал, представив себе эту картину. Дамблдор никогда не перестанет бороться. Там будет замешана политика, заседания Визенгамота и, без сомнения, полмиллиона уничижительных статей в «Ежедневном Пророке». Дамблдор наверняка даже мобилизует Орден Ярких Перьев и начнет свою собственную охоту на ведьм. Подумав с минуту, мальчик хмыкнул:  
— Это может будет забавно, — признал он и не смог сдержать улыбку, когда представил лицо Люциуса Малфоя, когда тот узнает обо всем.   
— Оу, а вот теперь ты все испортил, — вздохнул мужчина. — Это уже не так весело, когда ты со мной соглашаешься.  
— Ну давай я закричу «насилуют», чтобы тебе опять стало весело? — едко предложил мальчик.  
— Хм, может, после подписания документов об усыновлении. В каком-нибудь подходящем общественном месте в присутствии случайного фотографа, которому просто повезет запечатлеть фото твоего испуганного, заплаканного лица, когда я буду куда-нибудь тебя тащить, — мечтательно размышлял мужчина, широко улыбаясь. — О, это точно появится на первой полосе Ежедневного Пророка. Только представь: «Мальчика-Который-Выжил Унесли Против Воли! Свидетели Слышали, Как Он Звал Дядю!», — он замолчал, задумчиво хмыкнув под нос. — Репортер бы из меня вышел так себе.  
— Думаешь? — не без сарказма уточнил мальчик. С легким беспокойством взглянув на мужчину, он добавил: — Ты ведь не собираешься на самом деле усыновлять меня?  
— Так как обстоят дела в Хогвартсе? Они нашли достойную замену Квирреллу? — вопросом на вопрос ответил тот, продолжая улыбаться.  
Мальчик закатил глаза.  
— Министерство прислало какого-то аврора-недоучку, который только и делает, что заставляет нас читать учебник и практиковаться самостоятельно. У всех курсов картина примерно одинаковая.  
— А камень?  
— Думаю, Дамблдор его переместил, когда исчез Квиррелл, — мальчик пожал плечами. — Не то чтобы меня это вообще волновало. Камень в любом случае подделка.  
— Да? — нахмурился мужчина.  
— Я встретил Фламелей спустя какое-то время после их предполагаемой смерти от старости, — раздраженно объяснил мальчик, махнув рукой. — Эту парочку хитрых стариков не стоит недооценивать.  
— Они тебя прокляли, да? — весело хмыкнул мужчина.  
— Я точно не уверен, — мальчик нахмурился, что-то вспомнив. — Вообще, это довольно странно. Я проснулся в маггловской палате для коматозников за четыре недели до нашей с ними встречи. Когда я наконец-то встал на ноги, то решил, что лучше было бы вообще оставить их в покое.  
— Что же, — улыбнулся мужчина, — за шестьсот лет можно было выучить несколько полезных трюков. Кто знает, сколько народа пыталось украсть у них камень. А Дамблдор прячет эту вещь — он так думает, по крайней мере — в полной детей школе за какой-то бестолковой защитой...   
— Я думаю, что все это было обманом, ловушкой, — задумчиво сказал мальчик, не веря, что наконец-то они начали обсуждать что-то действительно важное. — Он взял то, что считал настоящим Философским камнем, и сделал копию. Получается, это копия копии, которую он спрятал за нелепой защитой… пытаясь выманить того, кто придет за камнем. И мы купились на это. Оба.  
Мужчина хмыкнул.  
— Да. Каким бы Дамблдор ни был, он знает, как вводить в заблуждение, — пробормотал он. Взяв со стола чашку, он отсалютовал ей и произнес: — Пусть этот подонок никогда не сыграет в ящик, иначе наша жизнь станет скучной и пресной, — он одним глотком допил оставшийся на дне чашки чай. — Что же, полагаю, для одного дня злорадства вполне хватит. А теперь настало время побыть хорошим маленьким учеником и вернуться назад в школу.  
— Ненавижу тебя. Я очень сильно ненавижу тебя, — зарычал мальчик, хоть и знал, что ему действительно нужно было возвращаться. Он не мог надолго обмануть охранную связь поддельной магической подписью. Встав из-за стола, он проверил, что мантия-невидимка все еще лежала в кармане мантии. — Ты ведь несерьезно говорил об усыновлении? — еще раз спросил он. Просто на всякий случай.  
— А сам как думаешь? — мужчина ухмыльнулся.  
— Черт, — пробормотал мальчик. — Ненавижу тебя, Поттер. Клянусь, я задушу тебя во сне при малейшей возможности, — горячо пообещал он.  
— Ну конечно, Том, конечно, — почти по-доброму улыбнулся мужчина, который когда-то, еще до войны и путешествия во времени, был Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. На привлекательном лице Тома Риддла добрая улыбка смотрелось донельзя неправильно. — А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и беги назад в школу. Не стоит пропускать отбой. Что скажут на это учителя?  
— Иди ты на хер, — огрызнулся мальчик, который до своего поражения и некоторых очень плохих решений был Темным Лордом. Развернувшись на каблуках, он направился к выходу из паба. «Вот тебе и путешествие во времени, решающее все проблемы», — подумал он, совершенно игнорируя смех того, кем когда-то был.


End file.
